flashes of the past
by erika95
Summary: The world of the dead brings together those who are separated. Hector will find out when a familiar face reappears at his door.
1. an unexpected visit

Land of the dead  
It was Sunday afternoon and at the Rivera house there was an air of tranquility: the twins and Julio were taking a nap, Rosita and Victoria were in the living room busy sewing and gossiping and Imelda was on the sofa reading a book. The tranquility was interrupted by the sound of the bell.  
"I'm going!" Shouted Rosita.  
He found himself in front of a very elegant skeleton, tall, with black hair, green eyes, a beard and a dazzling smile.  
"Do you wish, sir?"  
"Sorry if I bother you on a Sunday. I was looking for Hector. "  
"Oh. . Papà Hector is not there at the moment. He went to the Land of the Forgotten to find his other family. But while you are sitting at home, I offer you a cup of tea. "  
"Gracias, señora!"  
"Rosita, who was at the door?" Imelda asked closing the book and rising from the couch.  
"Mama' Imelda, this gentleman says he knows Papa' Hector."  
He recognized it immediately; Hector had talked to him more than once when they were alive telling him that he was not only his music teacher at the orphanage, but also like a father to him and that unfortunately he had been cruelly ripped from Death too soon as the his natural parents. Furthermore, her photo remained in the drawer of the bedside table of their bedroom until she had decided to throw all her husband's personal belongings in the garbage to prevent Coco from retaining the slightest memory of her father.  
"Yes Rosita. He was his music teacher and father. Come in, sir. "  
"Please call me Emilio and give me a tu. I am happy to finally meet my famous daughter-in-law. Hector has been talking about you all these years. "  
These words shocked her a little and made her feel terribly guilty. She still hadn't been able to forgive herself for almost causing her husband's final death and she also realized that she had forgotten a lot about him and his short life. They both sat on the kitchen table; Imelda signaled to the other members of her family that she wanted to talk to him alone: she had so many things to ask him but she didn't know where to start.  
"So uh Emilio ... I guess you know what happened to Hector ninety-seven years ago, and also what I did to him. I wanted to ask you if you could tell me something about his past. Unfortunately I forgot a lot of things. "He said with a painful sigh.  
"Do not worry. I'll tell you about him very willingly. "He said caressing his hand.  
"Gracias!"

To be continued.


	2. Hector's childhood first part

Emilio began to tell of the first time he had met Hector.  
"I remember it as if it were yesterday. It was Christmas Day 1902. That year there was a terrible plague epidemic, which decimated most of the inhabitants of Santa Cecilia. Raul Sanchez, the police officer at the time, came to the orphanage with a very frail 2-year-old child. He said he passed a shack in an inspection and noticed the door open; so he had entered and found a gruesome scene: the corpses of a man and a woman on the ground, with the signs of illness on him, and the crying of the child in the bedroom. He understood that the situation was serious and that he had to immediately take it away from there, so he picked it up and carried it to us while the barrack was burned by his colleagues to avoid the spread of the infection. "  
"¡Pobrecito! No one should attend the death of their parents, "said Imelda sadly  
"Already. You had to see how frightened he was. I tried to win his trust, I gave him something to eat and I promised him that everything would be fine. In the beginning it was hard, but then he started to make friends easily with the other children. He was a very sweet boy, a bit stubborn and mischievous, always ready to help others and who saw good in everyone. That's why he always trusted Ernesto. "Emilio threw out with regret  
"How did the two meet?"  
"To my music lesson. When he was three and a half years old, I took him with me to class to help him, but then I heard him sing and there I realized he had a natural talent. I decided that I would teach him to play with others. Ernesto was the first of my students to introduce himself and they made friends very quickly. But after a while I knew immediately that something was wrong. "

To be continued ...


	3. Hector's childhood second part

"But after a while I realized something was wrong."  
"What do you mean?" Asked Imelda  
"During the lessons, Ernesto always tried to prove he was the best. He had the habit of biting his nails when he saw that Hector was able to do something where he was not capable. I thought it was simple child jealousy, I was there when my sister was born. But then, on the morning of February 5, 1905, Hector felt bad. He had abdominal pain, vomiting and his forehead was burning. They took him to the hospital and I was immediately notified. There they said that it was appendicitis and that it had to be operated immediately. I remember holding his hand before entering the operating room and sang our secret song to encourage him not to give up ... "  
"Did you also have a secret song?"  
"Yes. I kept it in my heart for all these years, just as Hector did with Remember Me. ", He said with a smile  
"And I thought that he loved music more than our child. How stupid I was! "  
"You must not blame yourself. Ernesto lied to all of us, you couldn't know. "  
"I know: but it doesn't change the fact that the final death is my fault. If it hadn't been for Miguel ... ¡Dios mio! ". He burst into a liberating cry  
"Imelda, so you only hurt yourself. Hector has always loved you and never thought you guilty of his being almost forgotten. You should forgive yourself too! ", He said hugging her.  
"I'm sorry. Finish telling. By the way gracias. I needed someone to let me go. ", He smiled, wiping his tears.  
"It's a pleasure for me."

To be continued ...


	4. Hector's childhood third part

"I was saying that after five hours the doctor came out. He said the surgery was perfectly successful, and that they had to keep him in the hospital two more days to prevent the risk of infections. When he woke up, I was there next to him. I remember holding him tightly in my arms. I feared losing it and that day I made an important decision: I wanted to adopt it and give it a better future. Especially after seeing Ernesto's behavior ... "  
"What happened?"  
"When the next day he and the other children came to visit him at the hospital, he seemed very cold towards him, as if he was not at all happy that he had been saved; even though he was the first to hug him. I noticed it from his look. Then he told me in his ear that if he was hurt, instead of Hector, I wouldn't have cared. How I didn't care that the day before was his birthday and I was in the hospital watching over that little poultice, and he made a grin that I didn't like at all. "  
"Obviously you wanted to protect Hector, like any other father would have done in your place."  
"Yes, but I couldn't. After a year of testing, I managed to get approval for the adoption but I died before being able to sign the papers. I thought it was something I had eaten for dinner: but after I discovered how Hector really died, I'm not so sure anymore. "  
"Do you think Ernesto poisoned you too?" Asked Imelda shocked.  
"I don't rule it out."  
"That killer bastard. I hope you suffer as my husband did. "  
"I agree with you. I can pass over my probable murder, but I can't forgive him for hurting my son. "  
"Now, let's not think of Ernesto. I want to know how Hector lived in the ninety-seven years we've been away. "  
"Of course."

To be continued ...


	5. the last years

At that point, Emilio began to talk about Hector's stay in the Land of the Dead.  
"When he arrived here, he was alone and scared. I was at the Department of Family Meetings to send a message to my sister and I saw it. I was happy to see him again, I had missed him a lot, but then, I asked him why he was so young here and he told me everything. Of his journey with Ernesto, who wanted to return to you and Coco and who had died from food poisoning. Poor mijo, he didn't even know he was killed. "  
"Yes, our great great grandson Miguel told me."  
"Anyway I told him that if he wanted, he could stay at my house and for a while it was like this until ..."  
"Until?"  
"Until you arrived, 52 years later. After your quarrel, he came to cry from me, told me he would never play again and then took what little he had and left among the almost forgotten ones. Sometimes my sister Claudia and I helped him and others as we could. I also helped him in his numerous attempts to cross the bridge. One year, I don't remember which one, he disguised himself as alebrije. In the end the trick had trickled down everywhere. ", Emilio laughed heartily.  
Imelda laughed too, imagining the scene. But then it was time for her to ask the most difficult question.  
"When did you have the first symptoms of final death?"  
"At Dia de Muertos two years ago. I had just returned from a visit to my living family and saw that he was being dragged by the guards in the cell. They gave me 10 minutes to visit and, while trying to comfort him, he passed out in my arms. I called for help, and the guard contacted a doctor. He said it was the final death and that nothing could be done for him now. The world has collapsed on me. I wasn't ready to see him die at four and I wasn't ready right now either. But Hector forced me to make a promise. "  
"What?"  
"That if the following year, which was his last hope, he hadn't made it, I would have had to be close to him, and hold his hand like when he was little and had to be operated on. With sadness in my heart, I told him yes. I could not abandon it. Even if he made mistakes, he is and always will be my son. "  
"I will never thank Miguel enough for saving his life, and for making me open my eyes."  
"As I repeat, dear Imelda, it was not your fault. Ernesto is to blame. You just have to learn to forgive yourself. If you want to talk, I'm there! "  
"Thanks for everything. I'm happy to have met you. You know, you would have been a great father. Hector wanted you and he loves you very much. "  
"I love him too. I am proud of the fact that, despite all the suffering, he remained that gentle and kind person I knew. ", He said with shining eyes  
Suddenly the door opened.

To be continued ...


	6. creating a new present

Suddenly the door opened ...  
Hector had returned from his visit to the Land of the Almost Forgotten and was rather upset: it is true that over the years he had seen more of them disappear than he could have imagined, but when it came to children, it was always difficult for him not to be impressed. And this time it was the turn of an orphan girl named Francisca, who had arrived at the Land of the Dead about fifty years before and to whom he was very close. The only thing he wanted to do now was to lock himself in the room, not to talk to anyone and not even go down for dinner but he was stopped by the voice of his wife.  
"Hector, can you just come into the kitchen?"  
"Yes, of course Imelda, I'm coming." He went into the kitchen as quickly as possible, but was dumbfounded when he saw the only person he wanted near him at the time.  
"Dad? What are you doing here? "  
"What questions! I haven't heard from you for more than three months. I wanted to see how my niño was doing. I was worried, "said Emilio with a big smile.  
"Well, I'm glad to see you. I missed you so much."  
"I missed you too mijo!" They hugged each other for a long time and Imelda decided it was time to leave them alone, not without first having invited Emilio to stay with them for dinner.  
"Then I see that you have become acquainted with Imelda."  
"Yes. We were just talking about you. "  
"I hope positively!", And they both burst out laughing.  
"Actually, he asked me to tell you about your childhood and your time here all this time. You know, I think you should be close to her now more than still can't forgive herself, she believes the final death is her fault. "  
"But I didn't think for a moment. I love her more than my own life. "  
"I know, Hector. But she still needs help. "  
"Of course. Thanks Dad."  
"But you have it?"  
"Such as?"  
"Come on mijo, I've known you for a lifetime. Tell me what you have! "  
"Francisca is gone today. Do you remember it? "  
Of course he remembered it. It was one of the many forgotten little girls he and his sister had helped, bringing him lots of stuff like food, clothes, dolls. Furthermore Hector was very fond of her because she reminded him of his Coco, and he had done everything to make her happy even if for a short time  
"Yes. I'm sorry mijo. Is there anything I can do?"  
"Hug me."  
And Emilio pressed him tightly, with the love that only a father is able to give to his child.

The evening went on a little quieter. Dinner was served and then went on with chatter and music until Emilio started for home, with the promise that he would come back to see them. The time had come to go to bed. Imelda made sure that Hector took his sleeping medicine and now she was there to watch it. She couldn't still had the story of Emilio imprinted in her mind and had appeared before her the image of a Hector child and her inner voice that told her "how could you hurt that little angel?"  
After calming down, she looked at him a little longer, filled him with kisses all over his face and stroked where his tummy once was and that horrible scar caused by the removal of the appendix.  
"Unfortunately I will never be able to completely erase the evil I did to you. But I want to try to heal your wounds with my love and create a new present. Sleep well, my love. " And finally Imelda also fell into the world of dreams.

To be continued ...

Actions


	7. love for a son

Land of the living.  
It was an afternoon like so many at the Rivera home; Miguel was busy doing his math homework and getting distracted by talking to Mamà Coco about everything he could think of while the rest of the family was making shoes. Suddenly the tranquility was interrupted by a knock on the door. Elena, intrigued, left her job and went to see: they were 2 elderly women.  
"Can I help you in any way?" He asked, not without some suspicion.  
"Yes, sorry for the inconvenience. We were looking for Miguel Rivera, "the youngest said.  
"What do you want from my grandson?"  
"We have something that I think may be of interest to him. Please, it's important! "  
"All right, come in!" And made them sit in the kitchen  
"Miguel, these ladies want to talk to you."  
"I'm coming Abuelita!" He closed the math book and immediately ran to the kitchen.  
"Buenas tardes, señoras.". The older one opened her eyes and made a surprised face looking at the boy and making him feel a little embarrassed.  
"Ehm ehm ... Sorry, we didn't show up. I'm Rita Gonzales, she's my mother Ana and we're related to Emilio Lopez Garcia. We regret not being able to come to Hector's funeral but my mother is very old and coming from Mexico City is difficult. But we are happy that finally both families have had justice. "  
"Sorry if I was indiscreet before but you look a lot like tio Hector. Tio Emilio would have taken a heart attack to see you. " Ana said with a smile.  
"Gracias señora. Wait, did you say tio Hector? "  
"That's why we're here mijo. Today we went to the orphanage, after so many years they returned the personal effects of tio Emilio and we found these. "  
He took out a wooden box, opened it and handed the contents to Miguel; the objects were a plasticine guitar, certainly made by Hector when he was little, a photograph of Hector from when he was three years old and documents. When he saw what was on the documents he was speechless.  
"Did your tio Emilio want to adopt Papà Hector?"  
"Yes, mijo: but de la Cruz killed him before he signed the documents. I used to call him tio out of respect. When I was little, my family lived near this house and I came so many times to find your great-grandmother Coco. But then when Tia Imelda and my abuela Claudia had a fight and Dad had offered a job in Mexico City, we moved there.  
"Why had they quarreled?"  
"Because abuela Claudia never believed in the voluntary disappearance of Tìo Hector and went to make the complaint. Tia Imelda told her not to get involved. And anyway, even the police never believed her. But now you have arrived, we will never thank you enough. "  
"I'm happy. So you are a family too? "  
"Apparently. Now we have to go, it was a pleasure to meet you mijo.  
"Me too. And thanks for these things. "  
After they left, Miguel felt strange. He was happy to have some of Hector's personal belongings but at the same time his anger towards de la Cruz had increased because he had taken everything away from his ancestor: his life, his songs, his reputation and before that the person who he had loved him as if he were his son. But he had promised Mama Coco not to poison her life with hatred and she had every intention of maintaining it.

To be continued ...

Actions


	8. the arrest and the process of Ernesto

Land of the Dead.  
Four months after the Dìa de Muertos, Ernesto de la Cruz had been pulled out of the bell and immediately escorted to prison, his villa and his property had been seized and his name removed from the memorial to him. Now he was lying in his cell, mulling over his past, trying to swallow the anger that threatened to prevail. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a guard.  
"Senor de la Cruz, have a visit!"  
"I don't want to see anyone. Send him away."  
"I don't think she's more able to give me orders. Therefore shut your mouth and follow me. "  
Thus Ernesto's anger only increased; he absolutely didn't want to talk to anyone, but apparently he had no choice. When he arrived in the visiting room, he saw the last person he would ever want to see.  
"Teacher Emilio, it's a pleasure to see you. I knew he would come sooner or later, "he said with a fake smile.  
"Don't be an actor Ernesto, it won't work with me," replied Emilio with anger. Ernesto could very well see the anger that snaked through his green eyes and wanted to take advantage of it.  
"It's true. She's always been too smart for me, so I decided to get rid of her. It was easy, his naive colleague gave me instructions to get rat poison. It is a pity that poor Sister Celeste also got involved. "  
"Just because I didn't give you the attention you wanted? You are truly loco Ernesto. A loco peligroso. "  
"He knows very well why I did it. By the way: how is your son? ", He threw out that question with perfidy hoping that what he had wanted for a long time had happened.  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you Ernesto, but Hector is fine and is with his family. You can never hurt him again. And as for me, you can also burn in hell. You will never have my forgiveness. " And he left, not without first slapping the cheek of de la Cruz who, regardless of pain, continued to giggle.  
"We will see you in court dear teacher ..."  
Three months later:  
Finally the day of the long awaited trial of Ernesto de la Cruz had arrived. Never before had the court been so full of journalists, paparazzi, photographers and even the curious; after all it was a former celebrity. There was Judge Ivano Salinas, one of the most incorruptible and with a true sense of justice. By now it had entered the heart of the process, the cameras were examined during the night of the Dia de Muertos and now Imelda was sitting at the witness stand.  
"Señora Rivera, are you aware that the villa and the assets seized from the señor de la Cruz will go to your family as compensation for the murder of your husband and the attempted murder of your grandson?" To question her was Mrs. Jessica Cortez, lawyer of Ernesto de la Cruz and, according to gossip, his lover too.  
"Yes, I'm aware of it but I don't care. My family does not need the things of a man who has blood on his hands. We decided to donate them to the outcasts of the Land of the Almost Forgotten. They really need it.  
"What a noble gesture on his part! Won't it be that he's doing it because she has a guilty conscience? After all, it is she who caused the final death of her man. " If the goal was to embarrass Imelda, she had succeeded by finding her sensitive point.  
"Objection, your honor." The Rivera family's lawyer said.  
"I rephrase the question: are you sure you're not doing it because you feel guilty?"  
"Objection rejected. Answer the question, señora Rivera. "  
"It's true. The final death was my fault. But this does not justify what the señor de la Cruz has done to my family. So no, I don't feel guilty. I just want justice. " She said finding courage and determination.  
"Well, I have no other questions."  
"All right, my love?" Hector asked once Imelda had returned to her seat.  
"Now yes. ¡Gracias! "She reassured him with a kiss.  
After a few minutes, Emilio Lopez Garcia was called to the witness stand because of a three-month visit.  
"Señor Lopez Garcia: it appears from the cameras of the power plant that she went to visit the señor de la Cruz to talk, but then she lost control by giving him a slap. I bet if we weren't all dead, it wouldn't be limited to that. He would have done justice for his son. " Everyone was speechless.  
"Yes, gentlemen. Hector Rivera is his adopted son, these documents prove it. "He pulled them out thinking he could sing victory. Even Ernesto guffawed.  
"Objection, your honor. Try to discredit the witness. "  
"Sustained. Lawyer Cortez if he has no other questions, let's finish it here. "  
"Your honor, if you allow me, I would like to answer the lawyer Cortez. Yes it's true, I lost control. The señor de la Cruz killed me, he killed Sister Celeste but above all he killed my son. I will never forgive him but I will never lower myself to his level. I'm not a murderer. "He said with proud pride, then leaving the witness stand and going to embrace Hector.  
After a while the jury withdrew to deliberate. It took only five minutes to issue the verdict.  
"Did the jury reach the verdict?"  
"Yes, your honor. We judge the defendant guilty for the murder of Hector Rivera. For the attempted murder of Miguel Rivera we judge the defendant guilty. "  
All applauded loudly and many even went to embrace Hector Rivera offering him their support. Finally the whole family could have lived in peace and without problems.

Actions


	9. the comparison between Hector & Ernesto

Two months had passed since the de la Cruz trial and in the Land of the Dead everything seemed to be back to normal. But at the Rivera house a very heated discussion had been going on for a couple of hours that never seemed to end.  
"Why do you always have to be so stubborn?" Screamed Imelda from the kitchen.  
"You hear from that pulpit the sermon comes," said Hector exasperated.  
"I'm just worried about you. At least let Emilio accompany you."  
"No, I have to talk to Ernesto alone. I don't want him to think I'm a coward or afraid of him. Besides, it's not a good idea for Dad to come with me. Last time he wanted to beat him up."  
"I'm not saying you're a coward, my love , I just want ... ahh it's so useless. Talking to you is like talking to the wall!"  
And they went on like this for another fifteen minutes until a sort of compromise was reached.  
"Està bien. I will go with Dad to the station, but I will enter his cell alone. So there are a lot of guards, he cannot do anything dangerous. Rest assuredly," and kissed her reassuringly. Imelda was still not entirely calm, she didn't want her husband to be in the same room as his murderer: but he had promised to stand by her side in any decision and then tried to calm down.  
The next day he went to the station with Emilio. There had been so many times during his stay in this land: but this time it was not he who had to be thrown into the cell, and this was strange for him.  
"Buenos dias, Inspector Rodríguez!"  
"Buenos dias, Señor Rivera, buenas dias Señor Lopez Garcia! Do you want?"  
"I wish to speak with Ernesto de la Cruz please!" Said Hector without fear.  
"Very well, Señor Rivera. I give you an hour's time. Follow me!"  
"Be careful mijo. If he tries to attack you you scream and I'll take care of it personally," Emilio said, worried.  
"Don't you fuss Dad! Nothing will happen. Quiet!" And he followed the inspector down the corridor. He had never been in that part and imagined that those must have been the cells for the most dangerous criminals.  
"Senor de la Cruz has a visit!" Hector's thoughts were interrupted when he arrived at the cell.  
"Hola Ernesto!" he said harshly.  
"Hector. We meet again at last. Come on do not hesitate, come closer! I will not hurt you," and burst into a cruel laugh.  
He approached cautiously and when he found it in front of his eyes he noticed that besides having his clothes torn, he also had bone fractures but he felt absolutely no pity for him.  
"Is your wife with you?"  
"No, I'm alone."  
"Um. Do you know that it could be dangerous to find you alone with me?"  
"You don't scare me Ernesto!"  
"How much courage for a wren. It's something I've always appreciated about you. So what do you still want?"  
"I just want to talk. I have questions and I demand answers."  
"And what would you ever want to know? Why did I steal your songs? Why didn't I tell your family you were dead? Why did I kill you?"  
"No, I already know these answers. I want to know if it's true that you killed my father. So is that so?" shouted Hector.  
Ernesto accentuated his evil smile when he saw the growing anger in the eyes of his old friend, he knew how much Emilio Lopez Garcia meant to him and he wanted to make him suffer.  
"Yes, I killed your daddy. I wanted you to suffer. You had everything and I had nothing." Hector was now so blinded by anger that he didn't realize he had pushed Ernesto to the ground and started to fill him with fists. Only when he was dragged out of the guard did he become lucid again.  
"You are not different from me, Hermanito," Ernesto continued to laugh, regardless of the pain.  
"Go to hell, you bastard."  
"What burns you the most? The fact that you killed your father, or the fact that you always trusted me and fell into my trap like a naive?"  
"Enough! Señor Rivera goes home." And Hector came out with a little more anger in his bones and worried his beloved father.  
"Mijo, are you okay?"  
"No dad. I'm not okay at all. I'm sorry I go home alone, I need to let off some steam."  
"All right, little one!"  
"Gracias. I love you."  
"I love you too! "

...to be continued

Actions


	10. a special gift

By now it had been a year since Miguel's adventure: Mama 'Coco had died three months earlier at the venerable age of 100 surrounded by the love of her family and, after a long time, by music and a week before had been the first dia de Muertos in which was present the photo of Papa Hector on the sale. Miguel was happy because he could finally play without hiding but at the same time there was also a tremendous nostalgia and a strong concern for his great-great-grandfather's health.  
He would have liked to return only once to the land of the dead but he had promised Mama Imelda not to get into trouble with other curses and therefore could only hope and pray even if it was difficult. Tonight he was watching TV with the family when suddenly the phone rang. He went to answer just him.  
"Hello!"  
"Hello Miguel, I'm Rita! How are things there?"  
"Rita! All right at home. And from you?"  
"I called for just that. My mother passed away last night in her sleep."  
"Oh, lo siento!" he said sadly.  
"Gracias mijo! The funeral will take place the day after tomorrow in Santa Cecilia as my whole family is buried there. Greet the others and see you soon mijo!"  
"See you soon Rita!" and hung up the phone.  
"Who was Miguel?" Elena asked, seeing him sad.  
"It was Rita. Ana is dead."  
"ohhh" everyone murmured in chorus.  
"The day after tomorrow they will come to Santa Cecilia for the funeral."  
"Then I'll prepare a big lunch for everyone, so we'll be together. After all, they are also part of the family." Elena said in a tone that made no objection.  
Two days later Rita, her husband, children, daughter-in-law, son-in-law and grandchildren were in Santa Cecilia: the funeral had just ended and they were gathered at lunch with the Rivera. Rita went a little closer to Miguel  
"Mijo this is a little thought for you. I bought it in Mexico City. I hope it brings you luck." It was a necklace with a white treble clef. "Gracias Rita. She is beautiful!" he said, moved.  
Then he spent the rest of the afternoon playing and playing for them with Emiliano, Rita's youngest son and the only musician in the family. When evening came, Rita and her family retired to a nearby hotel not without having thanked Rivera a thousand times for their hospitality. Miguel retired to his room, with his brand-new gift on his neck, oblivious to the surprise he had given him.

To be continued.


	11. Hector's birthday first part

It was November 30th and in Santa Cecilia it was raining heavily. Miguel had woken up in a terrible mood and not even the excellent grade he took to check math and music had managed to cheer him up. Arriving at the end of the evening, he just wanted to go to bed and hope that this horrible day would end quickly.  
"I'm going to bed"  
"Mijo you feel good? You haven't even touched food at dinner." Luisa asked worriedly.  
"I have a headache and I'm not hungry mama '. Buenas noches!"  
"Buenas noches chico!" and if he went to his room. After 3 hours he had not yet managed to fall asleep and continued to play with the necklace that Rita had given him. At one point, driven by something I didn't know, he formulated what he wanted from the bottom of his heart.  
"I want to see the rest of my family, just for one night." Suddenly the necklace lit up and Miguel found himself transported to the Land of the Dead to his astonishment. He realized that he was in front of the family zapateria when he read the big writing Rivera and nearby was their house which was quite large. When he saw that his family was setting up a large table and festoons in the garden, he approached them with a big smile.  
"Hola mi familia!", As soon as they saw him they all jumped out of fright except Mama Imelda who seemed angry.  
"Miguel, what did I tell you about the curses?"  
"I didn't do anything this time. I only expressed a wish and the necklace brought me here. I swear." he said, looking like a puppy. Imelda seemed to think about it but decided to believe him.  
"Alright mijo, I believe you. While you're here, join the party. We'll put an extra chair for you."  
"But what do we celebrate?" he asked with curiosity.  
"Oh it's true. I forgot that my living family doesn't know. Today is Hector's birthday."  
"So Papà Hector is fine? Good thing, I was really worried!"  
"It's great. He just went to visit his cousins. And we're preparing this surprise for him. It's his first family birthday and I want to make him happy. Last year we couldn't celebrate because he was confined to bed."  
"Yes, I see." He helped his family with the final preparations and the guests began to arrive. Besides Frida and Ceci, whom he had met in his adventure a year earlier, came Ana who introduced him to the rest of the family.  
"He is my husband Carlos, they are my parents Paloma and Jorge, they are my grandparents Claudia and Saul and he is ..."  
"Papà Emilio! It's a real pleasure to meet you!" Miguel exclaimed happily, hugging him.  
"It is a pleasure for me to meet my youngest grandson. Hector is so proud of you!"  
"By the way, thank you for being close to him in difficult times."  
"Thanks to you and Coco for saving him."  
"Shhh shut up everyone is coming!" Felipe said suddenly looking into the distance.  
"Miguel hiding under the table, the others in the back of the shop with me!" Imelda ordered.  
Hector arrived in the garden and was amazed to see all the table set and the decorative festoons.  
"Surpriseeeeee!" they all shouted in chorus.  
"Happy birthday, my love!" "Oh, dios. Guys I'm touched!"  
"And when ever you are not abuelito. You are such a sentimental." Victoria said with a grin.  
"And it's not over dad. There is another surprise for you!" said Coco radiant.  
"Hola papà Hector!" Miguel suddenly appeared from the table.  
"Chamaco? What are you doing here? Didn't we tell you to watch out for curses?" he said worriedly.  
"This time I didn't do anything wrong! I learned my lesson! I'll explain later!"  
"Anyway you couldn't give me a better present. Come here, let's hug you!" and they hugged each other for a long time.  
"I was so worried!"  
"I'm very well chamaco. Thank you!" he stroked his head, ruffling his hair  
"Happy birthday, Papà Hector!"  
"Gracias mijo!"

To be continued.

Actions


	12. Hector's birthday second part

The party was now in full swing: a nice family dinner, lots of talk and lots of music. Now it was time for the cake and presents: Imelda had given him another nice pair of shoes with a guitar designed following a sketch designed by his brothers, Coco, Victoria and Rosita had sewn him a nice sweater with the treble clef, then came Emilio's turn, who handed him a box that had a blue notebook.  
"Do you remember mijo? I wanted to give it to you when I brought you home with me but it wasn't possible."  
"Your old notebook. Where did you get it? I thought it was gone."  
"In Mexico City they threw down the de la Cruz villa a couple of months ago and in one of his rooms they found a chest where my notebook was. They gave it back to Ana and her daughter Rita put in the pocket of his robe to give it to me. "  
"Damn ... he always had it and I never knew anything about it!" Hector said angrily.  
"Don't blame you mijo!"  
"Yes, sorry, dad!" he flipped through the notebook: there were songs he used to play in class, drawings and stories he invented in his spare time and then at the last 2 pages he read something that made him move a lot.  
It was You'll see miracles * their secret song and a writing that said: "To my little warrior. I know you have already suffered a lot but believe me if I tell you that you are stronger than you think and I am sure that whatever obstacle you encounter in your life you will never give up. I look forward to seeing you grow up and I hope to live up to it as a father. For now I dedicate this little piece to you. I didn't write it for my lessons or for the world, this is only for you. Yesterday when I almost lost you I realized that you are the most precious thing for me, not the music. I love you mijo. Your father Emilio ".  
"Gracias daddy!" and hugged him tightly.  
"I don't have a gift. I didn't know it was your birthday." Miguel said sorry.  
"Chamaco, there is no better gift than having you here tonight." and he was sincere. Then he went inside for a moment to fetch another bottle of tequila when he was attracted by a noise in the kitchen. He went to see and a blow to the head sent him to the mat.  
"You have not yet learned to look over your shoulder Hermanito. By the way, happy birthday! Ahahahah!" Ernesto de la Cruz had managed to escape from prison.

To be continued.

**Notes:**

You'll see Miracles: from the soundtrack of The Prince of Egypt.


	13. Ernesto ruins everything first part

After hitting Hector in the head with a bottle, Ernesto dragged him out into the garden.  
"Buenas noches familia Rivera!" He said with his usual grin; they all remained speechless.  
"I thought you were going to rot in prison." Imelda said ready to take her boot  
"My lawyer helped me escape."  
"However, you have no way out. Take another step and I'll call Pepita! "  
"Really? I think things are going to be different this time dear Imelda. "He trapped Hector passed out in his arms and pulled out a chainsaw  
"Take another step and I swear that I will begin to saw his bones one by one. Daddy stop there, I saw you. You can't save your baby this time! "  
"What do you want Ernesto then?" Emilio asked frightened for the first time  
"My reputation. You will go on television and say that you have invented everything. And I also mean the murder of Hector. "  
"We will never do it." Imelda continued with a stubbornness  
"Then get ready to see your hubby destroyed. You also wanted it after all. "He started to turn on the chainsaw  
"Wait Ernesto! Take me in his place. "

To be continued


	14. Ernesto ruins everything second part

"Wait Ernesto! Take me in his place. "Miguel suddenly shouted  
"Miguel here again? What a pleasant surprise! "  
"Leave him now!"  
"And why should I do it?"  
"Because I'm the one who took everything from you. If I hadn't seen the movie, nothing would have come out. Please let him go! "  
"Um ... you know he's right. You are a very intelligent child dear Miguel, you have not recovered from this good-for-nothing of your great great-grandfather. Okay, I'm fine. Come here now! "He said, throwing Hector on the ground behind him  
"Miguel don't do it!" The others shouted in chorus  
"Shut up you!"  
A second after Ernesto took Miguel, Hector opened his eyes and when he saw his chamaco in danger, anger took hold of him. He ran into the house without making himself heard, took a chair and as soon as Ernesto got distracted a second hit him in the back freeing Miguel. He struck again and again until he was stopped by Emilio's voice  
"Enough mijo, Miguel is now safe. Stop Please!"  
"It's not worth it for you, lousy worm! Pepita will take care of it! "  
"I was wrong about you. You learned to defend yourself little one. I'm proud of you! "Ernesto threw sarcastically before passing out. Then Pepita took it and kicked it in his cell. Everything had returned to normal. Almost  
"Why did you want to sacrifice yourself for me Miguel? It could kill you. Never make me get so scared again! "Hector scolded him  
"I can't promise you things I'm not sure I can keep." He said with a sly smile  
"Anyway, it's time for you to come home. You have had enough adventures for tonight. But come back to visit us whenever you want. So you can do it with your necklace. "Imelda said with a smile  
"Which necklace?" Asked Hector confused  
"We will explain to you after mi amor. See you soon Miguel! "  
"See you soon mi familia!" And expressed the desire to return home not without having embraced all the members, even those of the acquired family. The next day even though he had only slept 4 hours he woke up in an excellent mood, ready to face a new day.


End file.
